This invention relates, in general, to lights, and, in particular, to lights which are electrically secured to a computer so the inside of the computer is illuminated.
In the prior art various types of have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,685 to Sakamoto discloses an adapter for selectively connecting an external battery to a portable computer.
The patent to Graf et al discloses a battery backup system which provides DC power in the event of an AC power failure.
The patent to Ferguson discloses a reserve power supply including first and second batteries which are switchably connected in series or parallel to the computer.
The patent to Miller discloses a discharge apparatus for the continuous discharge of appliance batteries.
The present invention is directed to a light which is electrically connected to a computer""s power supply and which draws power from the computer to illuminate the inside of the computer when working on it.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light for a computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light for a computer which draws power from the computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light for a computer which illuminates the inside of the computer.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.